Conventional ophthalmic apparatus to be used in a close and face-to-face position to an examinee includes an electronic device such as an LCD (a liquid crystal display). This apparatus is configured to perform observation and photographing of eye fundus through a fundus observation and photographing optical system while having the examinee gaze at a fixation target displayed on the LCD. Further, there is an ophthalmic apparatus adapted to display a visual field test target for visual field test in a position on the LCD other than a position in which the fixation target appears. Thus, a single apparatus can be used for both the fundus photographing and the visual field test which is conducted by finding brightness difference thresholds of visual field test targets in a wide range of a visual field based on responses from an examinee (JP 2006-61461A).
There is further a demand for such an ophthalmic apparatus to display visual-acuity test targets for subjective examination to perform a visual acuity test based on examinee's responses. The LCD is able to form targets having an arbitrary size and an arbitrary shape and thus easily increase the number of types of displayable targets. However, in a visual acuity test needing accurate display of smaller sized targets (targets for high visual acuity) as compared with the targets for visual field test, the resolution of the conventional LCD is insufficient to accurately display the targets for high visual acuity.
The present invention has a purpose to provide an ophthalmic apparatus to be used in a close and face-to-face position to an examinee, the apparatus being capable of easily setting the size and the shape of a target to be presented and presenting a test target with high resolution which is not practicable by a conventional LCD.